A modern integrated circuit (IC) manufactured on a semiconductor substrate contains millions or even billions of semiconductor devices. To accommodate even more semiconductor devices such as transistors within a fixed area of a substrate, the size of the semiconductor devices continues to scale between successive technology nodes according to Moore's Law. One consequence of this scaling is a reduction in the effective channel width of transistors, which can change their threshold voltage in an unpredictable manner. Another consequence is an increase in parasitic coupling between the semiconductor devices within the IC. These consequences can degrade performance and reduce yield of the IC.